Esa Chica-One-Shoot
by rosa.negra.c
Summary: Sakura Haruno era una de las cantantes más famosas a nivel mundial-Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado eligió ser la princesa del país de las mentiras- había abandonado Konoha, lo había abandonado a él y su vida para ser quien era hoy-Cambiaría su corona Por sus viejas zapatillas Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal-Ahora volvía siendo esa chica. [SasuSaku][AU]


_Hola queridas lectoras, eh traído este nuevo One-Shoots totalmente SasuSaku. Sé que debería estar escribiendo mis otros fanfic n.n'_

 _Pero la verdad eh escuchado esta canción de "La Oreja de Van Gogh" y mi imaginación dio rienda suelta a esta historia. Les recomiendo escucharla, es muy linda._

 _Espero les guste leerla tanto como a mi escribirla :3_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 _ **Advertencias:** Personajes con Ooc y AU._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Esa chica**_

Ir a Konoha, ese era el siguiente lugar para su gran gira mundial. Konoha aquel pueblo que la vio crecer y se llevó todos sus sueños.

Sus manos temblaron levemente al leer el nombre de su antiguo pueblo. Sakura, con tan solo 23 años era una de las cantantes más famosas a nivel mundial, pero no todo era un cuento de hadas, había perseguido sus sueños, es cierto, pero eso había significado sacrificar gran parte de su vida.

-¡Sakura!-escucho gritar su nombre. El productor le llamaba, en cinco minutos iniciaba su show en China.

La pelirrosa se levantó del sillón en que se encontraba, su mirada estaba totalmente perdida-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Sasori, su fiel amigo y bailarín. Ella negó- ¿Es por Konoha, verdad?

Cuando ella pensó en responderle el grito de su productor nuevamente se oyó-¡Sakura!- ella observo a su pelirrojo amigo y sonrió tristemente, dando a entender su respuesta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cómo imaginarse**_

 _ **Que a la estrella más brillante**_

 _ **No la espera nadie al terminar el show**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La ojijade amaba estar sobre el escenario, la energía y el cariño que su público le transmitía era algo único para ella. Sus canciones transmitían su vida, sus emociones sobre aquellas personas que había conocido y querido tanto. Era irónico pensar que a pesar de eso no existía ninguna de esas personas mirándole y apoyándole.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Que sin los focos que la hechizan**_

 _ **Ella no es más que una niña**_

 _ **Con vestido y con zapatos**_

 _ **De tacón**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Gracias, China!- gritó a sus fans, quienes habían coreado cada una de sus tan anheladas y emocionales canciones. Sakura sonrío, mientras sabía que la gran pantalla la detallaba, y ahí estaba sonriendo y agradeciendo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, más no podía evitar mirarse en la pantalla y sentirse como una mujer completamente diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y cuando vuelve al camerino**_

 _ **Se acurruca en el pasillo y**_

 _ **Se siente de repente un personaje sin autor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura camino hacia su camerino, debía vestirse prontamente, pues el siguiente vuelo a Konoha era en dos horas. Suspiro cansada mirando alrededor, estaba sola, por lo que se quedó un minuto apoyada en la pared guardando la calma, más su corazón le traicionó, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos verde jade.

Konoha. Volvería a Konoha, donde todo partió. Donde todo lo dejo.

-Ey Saku- escucho una voz. Sasori, quien le miro preocupado- ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió lanzándose a sus brazos. Desde que lo había conocido el pelirrojo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, a pesar de que al inicio el bailarín había tratado de conquistarle, él había comprendido que en la vida de la ojijade solo había espacio para un hombre, solo había espacio para _Sasuke Uchiha._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tan radiante en las revistas**_

 _ **Y no tiene quien le diga**_

 _ **Que sin maquillaje está mucho mejor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura estaba en su jet privado, mientras observaba las revistas que había llevado su maquillista y amiga, Konan, allí estaban las nuevas sesiones fotográficas que había realizado en Londres hacía unas semanas atrás. Sakura bufó, tan perfecta y radiante.

-¿Estás preparada y segura de esto?-preguntó, de pronto Sasori-Puedo hablar con Castiel, si quieres, después de todo eres su amiga Sakura-susurro.

Ella miro por la ventana, perdida en la oscuridad de la noche- Hay que hacerlo Sasori, ya han pasado 7 años desde que deje Konoha-hablo ella-es hora de afrontarlo.

Sasori miro de reojo a Konan quien suspiro al observar a la ojijade quien dejaba escapar un suspiro.

.

.

Dos Horas más tarde el capitán hablaba por los parlantes- A nuestros queridos pasajeros, informarles que dentro de treinta minutos estaremos arribando a Konoha, siendo las 22:30 horas-hablo. Sakura observo por la ventana. Su hogar, su pueblo resplandeciente por las luces que alumbraban su vista.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?**_

 _ **De olvidar que es lo que importa**_

 _ **Las estrellas de un hotel no dan calor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura estaba en el Hotel, el que Castiel, amigo y manager había dejado con un nombre falso. Al ser mundialmente conocida, Sakura era seguida constantemente por fans y paparazis, quienes no la dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Al entrar a su habitación presidencial la Haruno se acercó al gran ventanal y allí observo su pueblo, desde allí pudo notar el parque, el gran parque al que luego de la Escuela asistía con sus amigos a pasar el rato y las tardes.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro. Se sentía tan sola y sin esperar un minuto más tomo su abrigo y salió prontamente del hotel camino a su casa.

Sin que nadie se enterase salió vestida con su abrigo y lo más tapada posible, tomo un taxi y pidió la dirección exacta. Al llegar allí observo la casa de color blanco y el árbol de cerezo que su padre había plantado cuando ella había cumplido 12 años. Corrió a la puerta y toco.

Al abrir la puerta pudo verla allí, su madre, Mebuki Haruno con un rostro totalmente emocionado- Mamá-susurro Sakura abrazándole fuertemente.

-¿Cariño...quién…?-preguntaba Kizashi sorprendido al ver a su hija abrazando a su esposa- ¿Sakura?-susurro

La ojijade entro a casa y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre-papá, estoy en casa-susurro aspirando el aroma que tanto extrañaba. Recordaba cómo cada mañana su padre le abrazaba dejando impregnado su perfume en ella.

Al terminar su abrazo ambos padres le miraron sonrientes-¿Cómo…cómo es que estas aquí cielo?- preguntó su madre observándole. Su niña, su Sakura, aquella muchachita de tan solo 16 años que había partido en busca de sus sueños ahora era toda una mujer.

-Tengo un concierto en dos días más mamá-hablo la pelirrosa sonriente-Necesitaba verlos, los eh extrañado tanto.

-Nosotros a ti cielo-hablo ahora su padre- Pero estamos orgullosos de ti, mi pequeño cerezo-hablo acariciando su rostro- eres una mujer muy hermosa Sakura, has logrado tu sueño.

Ella les miro como una niña pequeña y les abrazo, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Y cada noche en el espejo**_

 _ **Le pregunta a su reflejo**_

 _ **¿Quién eres y que has hecho con aquella que fui yo?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Después de una larga noche de conversaciones con sus padres, la muchacha subió a la que era su antigua habitación. Allí observo su teléfono, Castiel le buscaba por lo que decidió informarle donde se encontraba prometiendo partir al hotel durante la mañana.

Sakura observo su entorno, estaba todo tal como lo había dejado, aunque claramente su madre aseaba, pues no había rastro de polvo. Paseo por su antigua habitación tocando con anhelo cada rincón de ella, eso hasta observar las fotografías pegadas en las murallas de su cuarto.

Ahí estaban todos sus amigos, Ino, Hinata, Naruto…Sasuke, su antiguo y único amor. Sonrío triste. Nada había salido como ella hubiese querido hace 7 años y una parte de ella, una gran parte de ella se culpaba de aquello. Observo las fotografías en que sonreía abiertamente, allí con sus amigos, su novio, su guitarra.

Tratando de dejar aquel rastro de dolor continuo mirando los objetos que tanto había anhelado. Se colocó una camiseta para dormir y se observó en el espejo, ella no acostumbraba a vestir aquella ropa, ya no, entonces se preguntó ¿Qué había pasado?

Sin pensarlo mucho más se acomodó en su cama, sorprendiéndose al ver su antiguo peluche que con tanto esfuerzo había tejido de Sasuke. Un nervio se acumuló en su estómago ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Tendría novia?, por supuesto, se dijo a sí misma, él seguramente le odiaba y lo entendía perfectamente, a pesar del dolor que ello le causaba debía aprender a vivir con esa sensación, pues era su culpa, después de todo se había marchado rompiendo todas sus promesas.

 _-Flash Black-_

 _Sakura lo observo dormir allí, entre sus brazos, la noche anterior se habían entregado mutuamente. Sasuke la había amado como jamás llegó a imaginarse, una lagrima rodo por el rostro de la muchacha, mientras acariciaba su cabello azabache- Perdóname, Sasuke-Kun-susurro ella- no soy capaz de despedirme de ti- hablo ahora acariciando su espalda desnuda-Te amaré siempre._

 _De manera sigilosa se desenredo del muchacho y beso levemente sus labios, tomó su ropa y se vistió saliendo de la habitación de Sasuke, esperando que sus padres aún no estuvieran en casa._

 _Con lágrimas en los ojos salió corriendo de su casa para dirigirse a la suya, en dos horas partiría a Estados Unidos. Lucharía por ser la artista musical que soñaba ser._

 _-Fin Flash Black-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esa chica un poco loca**_

 _ **Que solía estar cantando por el barrio**_

 _ **Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado**_

 _ **No llevaba en los bolsillos**_

 _ **Más que el aire del verano**_

 _ **Y ahora que lo tiene todo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _La pelirrosa tocaba la guitarra fuera de su casa, mientras veía a sus vecinos pasar, era una tarde veraniega, pero la tarde refrescaba considerablemente- Eh, querida-hablo una señora mayor mirándole_

 _-Señora Chiyo-saludo ella sonriente- ¿Cómo está?_

 _-Bien niña ¿y tú? ¿Qué tocas esta tarde?-pregunto mirándole curiosa, haciendo sonreír a la ojijade-¿Acaso es esa canción que escribías el otro día?_

 _-Sip, es esa canción Chiyo-Sama- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- busco la entonación adecuada._

 _-Así veo, ¿ya se la has mostrado a tu novio?-pregunto nuevamente la mujer. Sakura se sonrojo-Por tu cara de tomate creo que no, deberías hacerlo Sakura, es una canción hermosa- hablo- bueno, es tarde. Nos vemos luego Sakura._

 _._

 _._

 _-Chicos, chicos- hablo Naruto entrando en el Porche de Sakura, ahí era donde ensayaba, tocaba la guitarra y componía- No puedo creer que Sakura-Chan nos presentará su primera canción- dijo emocionado._

 _-Estoy emocionada, quiero oír ya la canción de la frentona-menciono Ino sentándose en unos cojines que la pelirrosa tenía para sentarse. Muchas tardes se la pasaban metidos allí, pues la Haruno había acomodado el lugar para hacerlo acogedor, incluyendo una televisión y una Play._

 _-Hn, seguramente será un éxito- hablo Sasuke sonriendo de lado._

 _-Debes estar emocionado que tu novia sea Sakura-Chan- dijo Naruto sonriente._

 _-Por supuesto-hablo, esta vez Sai- no vez su cara de idiota._

 _El Uchiha frunció el ceño, más no dijo nada al ver a su novia entrar- Que gusto que estén igual de felices que yo- dijo sonriente la muchacha- Está canción la escribí pensando en ti, Sasuke-Kun- un sonrojo apareció en su rostro y los carbones del Uchiha se abrieron sorprendidos._

" _Quédate esta fría madrugada_

 _Quédate hasta que la luz del alba_

 _Muestre mi corazón, enredado en la alambrada_

 _De tu vos, que me ha rozado el alma_

 _Quédate conmigo y mi suspiro será_

 _El único testigo que se vestirá de fiesta_

 _Quédate conmigo en esta noche avisar_

 _Porque solo tú, tú me puedes ensenar_

 _A volar, cometas por el cielo_

 _Como el sol, como el mar"_

 _[Cometas por el cielo- La Oreja de Van Gogh]_

 _Cantó la ojijade dejando a todos complacidos y maravillados, más el Uchiha había quedado totalmente embelesado. Su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente._

 _Nunca nadie pensó que esa canción sería su primer Hit mundial._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Pasa las noches llorando**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura despertó empapada en lágrimas-Sasuke-susurro. Su corazón ardía totalmente, haber soñado con sus más preciados recuerdos había sido algo doloroso.

-Cariño- entro su madre de pronto preocupada- Te eh escuchado gritar ¿estás bien?

Sakura la miro levemente, había encendido su lamparita de noche-No te preocupes mamá- hablo la ojijade limpiando su rostro.

-A mí no me engañas- hablo sentándose a su lado- lo eh notado desde que entraste a casa, Sakura ¿Qué sucede cariño?- pregunto- no logro verte feliz

-Mamá-murmuró echándose a llorar sorprendiendo a la pelirrubia quien acariciaba su cabello.-N….no puedo-masculló- me duele mamá-

-¿Es por Sasuke, verdad?-preguntó su madre nuevamente mirando sus jades.

-¿Co…Cómo supiste?-pregunto entre balbuceos

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Mebuki recordando esa tarde hace siete años atrás- Sasuke vino a buscarte el día que te fuiste Sakura-hablo mirando sus jades- me dijo que jamás le comentaste sobre el irte de Konoha-la muchacha bajo la mirada- tranquila hija, te comprendo, pero Sasuke estaba bastante molesto.

-Me odia-susurro callando a su madre.

-No cariño, Sasuke estaba dolido. ¿Por qué decidiste marcharte así cariño? Sasuke y tú pudieron haber mantenido contacto-Sakura negó- Sé que hubiese sido más difícil, pero tú lo amabas y aún lo sigues amando.

-Creí que debía dejarlo ser feliz- susurro mientras las lágrimas continuaban un camino por su piel- Creí que podría olvidarlo

Mebuki abrazó a su hija- Oh, cariño-suspiro- debes estar tranquila, sé que las cosas pueden solucionarse, tus amigos te escucharán- aclaro- solo debes explicarles tus motivos.

-No mamá. No tan solo hui de Sasuke-Kun, sino de todos, de Ino, Hinata, todos-murmuro- deje a Sasuke con el corazón hecho trizas y todos seguro me odian por eso. Debo aceptarlo, es el camino que escogí para ser quien soy.

La pelirrubia abrazo fuertemente a su pequeña pelirrosa, mientras esta se aferraba al pecho de su madre buscando el refugio que necesitaba.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cada vez que su sonrisa**_

 _ **Aparece en las noticias**_

 _ **Que sabrán susurra y cambia de canal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La Haruno ya se encontraba en el Hotel, luego de esa larga y agotadora noche tomaba desayuno junto a sus amigos, mientras en la Televisión se anunciaba su gira por Konoha y prontamente Rusia.

Mostraban imágenes de ella sonriente y feliz, que ironía pensaba al verse a sí misma en la televisión.

-¿Cómo te fue anoche con tus padres, Saku?-pregunto Konan mirándole- tienes la cara hinchada ¿estuviste llorando, no?

Sakura miro a Konan y Sasori- los extrañaba, necesitaba verles-susurro- pero ha sido muy difícil para mí estar aquí chicos.

-Aun no entiendo porque te fuiste sin decir nada Sakura- hablo, esta vez el ojimiel- ¿No hubiese sido más fácil despedirse?

-¿Fácil? Estás loco Sasori, jamás me hubiese marchado si lo hubiese hecho- mascullo- Mi sueño era ser la cantante que hoy en día soy.

-¿En serio Sakura?-pregunto el pelirrojo irónico- Porque yo veo que tu sueño se ha cumplido pero que no eres verdaderamente feliz. Has huido de tu pasado por siete años Sakura- hablo fuertemente- debes enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

-Sasori- retó Konan mirándole seria.

-No, no-susurro la Haruno mirando a ambos- está bien Konan, es la verdad. Siempre rehuí de Konoha, siempre coloque excusas para no venir aquí, pero sabía que este día llegaría- aclaro- Ahora iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en el Estadio para el ensayo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Que más dan los galardones**_

 _ **Ni cuántos canten sus canciones**_

 _ **¡Si entre todo esos miles tu no estas**_ **!**

 **.**

 **.**

En el Estadio, Sakura estaba arriba del gran escenario ensayando con sus bailarines, músicos y productores, su repertorio abarcaba más de dos horas y medias por lo que debía ensayar para que ningún detalle se fuese a salir de control.

Una de sus canciones más famosas era "Inevitable", la cual había escrito poco después de marcharse de Konoha, cuando una tarde entre lágrimas recordó al Uchiha.

"… _El cielo está cansado de ver la lluvia caer_

 _Y cada día que pasa es uno más parecido a ayer_

 _No encuentro forma alguna de olvidarte porque_

 _Seguir amándote es inevitable…"_

Mientras cantaba noto como desde lejos un muchacho pelirrubio se acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras una tenue y casi invisible sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

No podía ser… ¿o sí? Sakura paró de golpe el ensayo mirando a sus músicos- Chicos, tomémonos cinco minutos, vengo enseguida-hablo bajando la escalera.

Al ir acercándose sus jades se sorprendían aún más, no era una confusión, era Naruto. Él, aun con las manos en sus bolsillos, al verla parada frente a frente sonrió un poco nostálgico- Hola, Sakura-Chan- saludo en un murmuro.

-Naruto-susurro ella llevándose sus manos hacia su boca. Realmente jamás pensó verlo allí, menos en su ensayo.

-Esa es una de mis canciones favoritas, aunque no lo creas- hablo mirando sus ojos- No debiste parar, Sakura-Chan.

-¿Q…Qué?-balbuceo ella sin saber realmente qué preguntar.

-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunto, mientras ella asentía- Hace meses supe de tu gira, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Después de tanto tiempo mi mejor amiga ha vuelto convertida en lo que una vez soñó-ella bajo el rostro un tanto nerviosa- además…-susurro- Mebuki-San me ha llamado.

Ella levanto el rostro sorprendida- Así es Sakura-Chan- hablo tomando su mano. De pronto la seriedad y nostalgia del muchacho desaparecieron y de un tirón tomo a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos, abrazándole con cariño- Te eh extrañado, te _hemos_ extrañado.

Sakura le abrazo fuertemente-pensé qué estabas molesto conmigo-dijo aun sin abrazarle.

Naruto rio levemente- Lo estaba- dijo de manera honesta- pero entendí que este era tu sueño Sakura-Chan, además tu madre habló conmigo-susurro acariciando el pelo.

-Naruto- dijo ella mirando sus ojos azules brillosos. La sonrisa de su amigo ilumino su mirada.

-Ya habrá tiempo de hablar Sakura-Chan-dijo sonriente- ahora debes terminar tu ensayo, eso sí no esperes a que faltemos a tu concierto- ella abrió sus ojos- estaremos aquí, contigo- hablo alegre- Por cierto, te eh dejado algo en tu camerino. Ve a verlo pronto- dijo guiñando su ojo, mientras giraba para marcharse.

-Espera, Naruto- él se detuvo girando su rostro- ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

-Tengo mis contactos Sakura-Chan ¡deberás!- dijo mientras reía y seguía su camino.

La muchacha miro a su entorno, logrando divisar al pelirrojo quien le sonrió de manera calida. Ella tan solo sonrió agradeciéndole.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cambiaría su corona**_

 _ **Por sus viejas zapatillas**_

 _ **Y corriendo volvería a esperarte en tu portal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

De pronto, recordó las palabras de su viejo amigo, entonces camino a paso lento a su camerino, su corazón estaba desbordado ¿Podría ser acaso? Y mientras más se acercaba más recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente.

 _-Flash Black-_

 _Era una tarde otoñal, la ojijade vestía un lindo vestido de mangas largas color crema, en conjunto con unas medias negras y sus típicas converse a tono. Y allí estaba como cada tarde luego de alguna discusión con sus padres en el portal de la casa de su novio._

 _Sasuke volvía tarde luego de su entrenamiento en la Escuela, al verla hablo-Molestia-ella le miro sonriente, a pesar de los rastros de llanto en su piel._

 _-Sasuke-Kun- habló saltando en sus brazos, mientras él le recibía gustoso._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él al mirar sus jades, ella asintió levemente, pero le conocía por lo que frunció su ceño-Sakura, no juegues conmigo, te conozco molesta ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Es solo que discutí con papá y mamá-murmuro triste- lo lamento Sasuke-Kun, sé que entrenabas, pero aun así no pude evitar correr aquí-Cada vez que ella peleaba con sus progenitores escapaba donde su novio._

 _-No debes disculparte Sakura- susurro él- sabes que aquí estaré, siempre- dijo mientras le daba un toque en su frente._

 _Sakura sonrió alegremente, mientras le besaba la mejilla-Lo sé-susurro._

 _-Fin Flash Black-_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esa chica un poco loca**_

 _ **Que solía estar cantando por el barrio**_

 _ **Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado**_

 _ **No llevaba en los bolsillos**_

 _ **Más que el aire del verano**_

 _ **Y ahora que lo tiene todo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura sonrió ante tal recuerdo. Como no anhelar y extrañar esos momentos en que en los brazos de aquel azabache la envolvían sintiendo que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Si bien dolía una parte de sí por recordarlo y anhelarlo no podía evitar sonreír al comprender muy dentro de sí la suerte que había tenido hacía años atrás, esos recuerdos eran los que más atesoraba en su alma, eran parte de ella y parte de su trayectoria musical.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pasa las noches llorando**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La chica continuó su camino hasta llegar a su camerino. Allí su nombre en grande "Sakura", tomo la manilla de la puerta y le abrió un poco nerviosa y cuando le vio allí comprendió.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí. Su primer y único amor. Y su pecho ardió jodiendo su alma.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Porque extraña cada día**_

 _ **Todo lo que más quería**_

 _ **Trasnochar con su guitarra**_

 _ **Y despertar con tu sonrisa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Sasuke-Kun- dijo ella en apenas un audible susurro. Él giró completamente su vista, mientras estaba allí observaba algunas cosas de la ojijade, por lo que no la había oído entrar.

Al verla, Sasuke no pudo evitar un conjunto de emociones; alegría, estaba allí, frente a él y no era un jodido sueño, estaba hermosa, su cabello rosa estaba más largo, su cuerpo era más curvilíneo, haciéndose notar por su conjunto, un top negro con toques rosas que dejaba ver su marcada cintura y unas calzas negras que se acomodaban a sus contorneadas piernas y formado trasero, sus facciones eran más finas, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarle detalladamente, pero tampoco pudo olvidar el sentimiento de rencor por lo vivido hacía siete años atrás.

Al ver que él no decía palabra, Sakura titubeó-Hola…-su voz temblorosa hacía ver su total nerviosismo. Sasuke continuaba siendo un chico atractivo, su cabello azabache estaba más largo, su cuerpo formado se notaba a través de su vestimenta, una camisa negra, unos pantalones apitillados color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas "converse", su rostro había madurado dando paso a facciones fuertes y masculinas.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto ella alzando un poco su mirada. Sasuke había dado unos pasos para quedar más cerca de la muchacha. Sakura sentía su corazón desbordado, no sabía cómo actuar ni que decir.

-Bien-hablo él de forma seria y brusca, dando a entender que él no quería ser cuestionado. Más bien era él quien deseaba preguntar.

Sakura bajo la cabeza sin pronunciar palabra- Me eh enteré sobre tu concierto- dijo de manera sarcástica el peliazabache, ella mascullo algunas palabras sin dar la cara- ¿Por qué aquí Sakura?-pregunto directamente- ¿Por qué de todos los jodidos lugares del mundo escogiste Konoha?

-Yo…Yo no lo hice- susurro ella- Fue mi manager, Castiel, el programo los conciertos de mi gira.

-¿Por qué no te negaste?-soltó de modo prepotente.

-Yo…solo no quería seguir huyendo-murmuro- No quería seguir huyendo de ti-confesó en medio de un susurro, mientras a través de sus pestañas observo la mueca irónica que Sasuke coloco al oírla.

-¿En serio? ¿Huyendo de mí?-pregunto mientras sonreía de manera sarcástica provocando un escalofrío en la muchacha- No me digas-continuo irónicamente-Entonces todo es por mí.

-Si Sasuke- dijo enfrentando la mirada ónix del muchacho. Era momento de enfrentarlo.

-Eres una mentirosa, Sakura.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella en un respingo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ser feliz con tan poquito**_

 _ **Pasar desapercibida**_

 _ **Ya no quiere ser princesa**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Si hubieses pensado en mí no te hubieses largado así Sakura-gruño Sasuke- Si pensarás en mi me hubieses llamado para explicarme las cosas, Sakura-mascullo mirándole con el ceño fruncido- Pero no, te largaste sin decirme nada, ni siquiera una nota, hicimos el amor y a la mañana siguiente te largaste como si nada, sin darme la cara-reprocho molesto.

-Sasuke-susurro ella- Yo no pude hacerlo diferente, pero siempre te dije que…

-¿Siempre me amarías?-pregunto entrecerrando sus ónix- ¿Y qué mierda significaba eso para ti, Sakura? ¿Abandonar al "supuesto amor de tu vida" sin explicación alguna? ¿Jugar con mis sentimientos? ¿Hacer promesas falsas? ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!-exclamo el Uchiha al notar como la muchacha bajaba su mirada con cada pregunta que él hacía.

-Que me hubiese marchado no significa que te dejase de amar-hablo en un murmuro-cada quien ve el amor de maneras diferentes.

-Me estas jodiendo- mascullo- ¿Entonces que es el amor para ti Sakura? ¿El largarte y nunca más contactarte conmigo o dejarme luego de hacer el amor sin ninguna explicación?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Simplemente**_

 _ **Esa chica un poco loca**_

 _ **Que solía estar cantando por el barrio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-Solo quería cumplir mi sueño-susurro de manera culpable- y sé que fui egoísta, pero realmente si te decía algo nunca me marcharía-hablo mirando los ojos negros de él- solo quería dejarte ir y no mantenerte atado a mí, quería que fueses feliz-soltó.

-¿Crees que lo soy?-escupió molesto.

-¿Lo eres?-pregunto ella

-Lo soy-mintió él, agradeciendo ser un hábil mentiroso, más algo se revolvió dentro de sí al notar los ojos jades de la muchacha cristalizarse y opacarse levemente- estoy mejor sin ti, Sakura.

-¿Ah sí?-susurro ella, mientras intentaba sonreír- Pues supongo que tienes una linda novia y tienes planes de matrimonio, que has estudiado lo que soñabas-dijo mientras sentía sus lágrimas acumularse en sus jades.

Su pecho se oprimió ante la tristeza, Sasuke no había negado ninguna de sus palabras. Ya no quería que él estuviera ahí, quería que se largase, saber que estaba con otra, que la había olvidado era demasiado para ella, pero debía ser fuerte, debía sonreírle y atesorarlo en su alma.

-Absolutamente estoy mejor- hablo él, casi auto convenciéndose de su mentira.

-Entonces yo…-susurro sin poder aguantar que sus lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, pero aun así Sasuke continuaba con su rostro impenetrable.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el molesto. Ella bajo el rostro tratando de calmar su dolor- ¿Te quedarás callada? ¿Seguirás huyendo Sakura?-preguntó mordaz. Sabía perfectamente que la estaba hiriendo, pero lo merecía, lo merecía por haberse marchado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Esa chica tan risueña con el pelo alborotado**_

 _ **Eligió ser la princesa del país de las mentiras**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-T-te…D-deseo lo mejor- susurro mirando sus ónix-Yo…Yo… Debo marcharme, debo seguir con mi ensayo Sasuke-Kun-susurro dándole una última sonrisa entre sus lágrimas.

Al verla partir Sasuke se quedó mirando la nada tratando de procesar lo que habían hablado, aquellas lagrimas dolían, la conocía a la perfección, Sakura continuaba siendo un libro abierto para él, entonces… ¿realmente lo seguía amando?

.

.

Por la tarde Sasuke estaba en la cancha de un gimnasio con Naruto, ambos estudiaban administración de empresas, pues debían hacerse cargo de las respectivas empresas de su familia, pero el gusto por el futbol no había desaparecido, por lo que cada tarde se reunían con sus amigos a practicar y pelotear.

-Entonces iremos al concierto de Sakura-Chan- aclamo el ojiazul sonriente.

-Yo no iré, Dobe- aclaró Sasuke. Sus amigos le observaron levemente.

-¿Por qué no Teme? Es hora de que aclaren las cosas- hablo el Uzumaki.

De pronto un griterío proveniente de la entrada los hizo desviar su atención- ¡Tú estúpido imbécil!- grito un pelirrojo mirando serio al Uchiha.

-¿Quién es ese chico?-pregunto Sai un tanto descolocado- ¿Le conoces Sasuke?-este negó mirándole de igual manera.

-Sasori-hablo Naruto sorprendiendo al resto interrogándole con la mirada para que les dijera quien era y de donde lo conocía

Mientras el pelirrojo caminaba a zancadas sobre el peliazabache se logró escuchar una voz detrás de él-¡Sasori! ¡Sasori detente!

Pero los gritos de la muchacha peliazul no impidieron el golpe que el ojimiel le proporciono al Uchiha- ¡Sasori!-grito la muchacha asustada.

-¿Quién jodidos eres?-pregunto el peliazabache molesto, mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca y observaba a sus amigos detener al pelirrojo.

-¡Naruto suéltame de una puta vez!-exclamaba el muchacho mientras trataba de soltarse de las garras de los muchachos.

Konan miraba al Uchiha molesta-Todo por tu culpa, Uchiha- Sasuke enarcó una ceja ¿Cómo jodidos le conocían?- ¡Ya basta Sasori!- grito luego al observar a su amigo.

El pelirrojo se calmó, pero aun así mantenía su ceño fruncido al mirar al ojinegro- Sasuke- intervino Naruto-Sasori es uno de los bailarines de Sakura, Konan es su maquillista, ambos son sus amigos.

-¿Y se podría saber que tengo que ver yo?-pregunto molesto.

-Que mierda eres Uchiha- hablo Konan- Sakura te ama, jamás dejo de amarte y tú la trataste como una basura esta mañana, ahora está encerrada en el Hotel y estuvo a punto de cancelar su gira por tu culpa.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido ¿realmente Sakura dejaría su pasión de lado por él? Más sus preguntan se difuminaron ante la mirada de Naruto- Me seguiste- hablo el ojiazul entrecerrando los ojos- estuviste con Sakura-Chan ¡¿Qué mierda hiciste Teme?!- vociferó el pelirrubio.

-Buscaba respuestas, escuche tu conversación por teléfono en la mañana Dobe, por lo que decidí seguirte, y me escabullí a su camerino- hablo. Naruto abrió los ojos- observe el regalo que le dejaste- dijo sarcástico- pero no logro verle, pues nos enfrascamos en una discusión.

-Estúpido- soltó Sasori- Si tan solo le escucharás y hablarás con ella sin reprocharle nada.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada a ti- aclaró el moreno bajo la mirada de todos. Dispuesto para marcharse, más el ojiazul tomo su brazo.

-Teme-hablo calmadamente el ojiazul- Sé que consideres que Sakura-Chan fue egoísta, pero créeme que ella ha vivido con la culpa de dejarte ir durante mucho tiempo, lo vi en sus ojos- expresó serio- para nadie fue fácil entender su decisión, ni siquiera para sus padres, pero no pierdas la oportunidad que te está dando la vida para volver a ser feliz con ella.

-Naruto tiene razón-susurro Konan- sé que para ti no soy nadie, pero Sakura es mi amiga, y te puedo asegurar que la vida no da segundas oportunidades como esta.

Sasuke miro a cada uno de los presentes soltando un bufido, mientras comenzaba su camino, su corazón y mente era un completo caos, entonces escucho- Sasuke, nosotros jamás estuvimos molestos con Sakura-era la voz de Sai- ella escogió este camino para cumplir su sueño, solo dale otra oportunidad. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz, amigo.

Sasuke siguió su camino sin mirar atrás- ¡Teme, mañana estaremos en el concierto de Sakura-Chan!- escucho el grito de Naruto.

.

.

Siendo las 22:00 horas del día siguiente Sasuke observaba su reloj, estaba tirado en su cama, Naruto le había mandado varios mensajes diciéndole que el concierto de Sakura terminaría prontamente. De pronto la puerta de su cuarto se abrió dejando ver a su hermano- Ey, Ototo-hablo. Él le miro serio- No dejes que el rencor siga inundando tu corazón. Si quieres a Sakura ve por ella y escúchala-hablo mirándole- toma, te dejaré tu entrada. Tienes asiento preferencial igual que el resto de tus amigos.

Durante unos minutos el Uchiha rememoro los recuerdos que tenía con Sakura, siendo el último el del camerino, no podía evitar sentir su opresión en el pecho al recordarla llorando por sus malditas mentiras, estaba siendo un idiota, hiriéndola solo para que ella sintiese el dolor que él había sentido, engañándola cruelmente cuando él notaba como la pelirrosa le seguía amando.

Sasuke tomo sus cosas rápidamente mensajeando a Naruto, no quedaba mucho para el término del concierto, por lo que apresuradamente salió de casa rumbo al Estadio. Desde lejos podía oír a Sakura cantar, su voz lo embelesaba, a pesar del gran rencor que mucho tiempo albergo su corazón, el peliazabache siempre siguió de cerca la carrera de la pelirrosa.

Pudo escuchar mientras corría como la Haruno anunciaba su último tema de la noche, titulado "Esa Chica" siendo su nuevo single.

El peliazabache corría hacia el sector mientras oía la letra de la canción y sentía su estómago revolverse, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero la letra algo le causaba. Al llegar noto como Naruto le hacía señas, claramente estaban a un lado del escenario.

Sakura continuaba cantando su nuevo tema, hacía un par de semanas que lo había escrito, era una producción nueva y saldría en su próximo Disco. Claramente ella había escogido Konoha como lugar para su gira, a pesar de todo lo que había dicho, Castiel le había solicitado la lista de lugares para asistir y fue ella misma quien anoto el nombre de su pueblo, pues esta canción la había escrito precisamente por y para ellos.

De pronto, al estar terminando de cantar notó al peliazabache a un lado de Naruto observándole, sorprendida decidió dedicarle las últimas palabras de su tema- _ **Escucha bien lo que te digo**_ , p _ **orque yo soy esa chica**_ \- cantó mirándole. El Uchiha abrió sus ojos sorprendido, así como tal vez la mitad de sus fans.

Entonces él comprendió el peso y la culpa que albergaba en la ojijade.

Posteriormente al concierto la ojijade estaba en su camerino, aun sentía la adrenalina, amaba ser la artista que era, pese a todo era la artista que alguna vez soñó ser. De pronto sintió su puerta abrirse al girarse lo vio- Otra vez aquí ¿No, Sakura?-pregunto él con su voz calmada.

-Sasuke-Kun-dijo ella en un murmuro, no podía negar la felicidad que tenía al haberlo visto llegar a su concierto y al verlo allí frente a ella.

-¿Es cierto lo que has cantado?-preguntó él acercándose- ¿Esa chica eres tú Sakura?

Sakura rio levemente, mientras bajaba su mirada- Si, Sasuke-Kun, imaginaba que sabía que la gran parte de mis canciones eran sobre ti, sobre nosotros-susurro avergonzada.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al verla- Hn, me lo imaginaba- acepto levantando su rostro.

-¿Sabes Sasuke-Kun?-pregunto mirando sus ónix- aun te sigo amando-soltó mirándole con sus ojos brillantes.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, era imposible no amarle, sabía que había heridas que sanar y una conversación que tener, pero pese a todo, al tiempo, al espacio, él le seguía amando.

-Yo también te amo, molestia- susurro besando sus labios.

Sakura sonrió internamente, pues pese a todo había vuelto donde pertenecía y con quien pertenecía, amaba su carrera, pero no dejaría de luchar por el amor de Sasuke, no volvería a perder lo realmente valioso en su vida. Y sí, podía ser que su canción fuera un nuevo hit, pero para ella solo sería el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue.

Era tiempo de volver a ser la chica loca, que cantaba por amor y que estaba junto al amor de su vida.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Bueno esto ah sido todo por hoy :3_

 _Espero les haya gustado y me dejen algún comentario. Realmente me harían muy feliz :D_

 _Nos leemos pronto._

 _Mila._


End file.
